


It's not daycare

by kyraensui



Series: Parental One-Shot Series [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Another parenting adventures for Tyki and Kanda. Little Lenalee joins in!





	

**Author's Note:**

> [ Published: 9/21/2016 from FF.net ]

"Yuu, love, since when we run a daycare in our place?" Tyki hummed as he watched Kanda cooking.

Tyki rested his right elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand, and enjoying his view of Kanda's back side as he was making their lunches.

"Che. It's not like I asked them to dump their brats here." as Kanda was peeling the apple's skin carefully while leaving some intact to make its ears.

Tyki sighed as he glanced back in the living room from his seat. It seems both Lavi and Allen are able to walk now and are running around clumsily with another toddler. This time, it's a little girl, wearing a short red skirt and long, dark green blouse shirt, with her two ponytails and she seems more attached to Kanda which made him a bit jealous. Tyki groan slightly in his mind; being jealous of brats who seem to cling on his Yuu more with each visits.

"What's the excuse this time?" Tyki yawned.

"Cross is drunk per usual. Bookman is on another trip. And that idiot Komui has to repair their apartment while convincing the Child Protective Service not to take Lenalee away from him with his sobbing stories." Kanda sighed while cutting intricately on the carrots.

Tyki rolled his eyes. Typical of their guardians to be reckless in some sort, but it doesn't mean they can dump their responsibilities on them. This is why he and Kanda have mutual agreements about not having kids. They enjoyed their independence while having a certain kind of dependence. However, he does enjoyed watching a different side of Yuu.

He smiled as he watched Kanda carefully prepared the brats' lunches with such care. They were going to have a picnic in the park nearby their place so Kanda woke up early to make while all he had to do was watching the brats. Tyki blinked when he felt something soft and squeaky hit the back of his head, not once, but twice.

Tyki glanced down and raised his brow. A hammer and a sword laying close to his chair; he turned to watch the brats, but the owners of said toys were playing catch with that Timcanpy plush. He swore those brats have something against him. He felt a slight tug on his shirt and saw Lenalee who was giving him the puppy eyes. Tyki never like those kind of eyes because it spells trouble.

"What is it, little Lee?" as Tyki picked her up as he scoot his chair back a little so she can sit on his lap and adjusted her ponytail to stay tight.

She pointed her little finger towards Kanda. Tyki raised a brow. "He's a bit busy making your lunches. Ask Uncle Tyki what you want."

Lenalee shifted a bit with her hands around the hems of her skirt. It dawn Tyki when he felt something warming up on his lap which he got up quickly from his seat, carrying Lenalee in his arms, and looked at the other two toddlers who stopped playing when they noticed Tyki staring at them.

"Diaper change time before we head out to the park. Come you two or -" Tyki paused a bit and slightly chuckled, "no Kanda play time."

Kanda rolled his eyes in slight annoyance as he was packing up their lunches in the rolling cooler, but he sighed knowing that it worked since the boys got up quickly and followed Tyki to the bathroom for a quick change.

It has been a few years since they started babysitting them. At first, they were dead against babysitting until that idiot Cross Marian called Kanda's adoptive father, Froi Tiedoll, to persuade him. After that, Bookman took the same tactics which Komui did too. How the hell his old man knew these people was a mystery to Kanda and he didn't bother finding out why.

First day was hell for him since he knew zero knowledge about taking care of babies. Kanda wanted to flip the universe until Tyki came home from work to their messy (and stinky) place. It took three days to air out the stench, but it only took a day for Kanda to learn quick about babies since Tyki taught him hands-on from his own experiences in taking care of his niece Road and nephew Wisely.

Kanda smiled softly from the memories and now, it felt like they're raising their own kids since they come here almost every month. Both him and Tyki had their talk and still agreed on no kids of their own, but didn't mind on the babysitting part as long they get their alone time. Although, he questioned himself why Tyki of all person he was willing to be with which is forever a mystery to Kanda.

His thoughts got interrupted when he heard two giggling boys came running into the kitchen and latched themselves on Kanda's legs. Tyki strolled in with Lenalee straddling around his neck, sitting on his shoulders with her hands holding onto his head. She giggled at the softness of Tyki's hair as she was rubbing her cheeks on them.

Tyki walked over to Kanda, maneuvering over Lavi and Allen while keeping Lenalee in her place on his shoulder, and lean over to capture Kanda's lips. Tyki smiled when Kanda responded back and deepen their kiss. Both Allen and Lavi just stood still with curiosity in their eyes while Lenalee buried her face in Tyki's hair.

Kanda didn't need any definite answers to why about Tyki because it was moments like these are the reasons to be with him. They parted their kiss and gently rested their foreheads together.

"Ready, love?" with his raspy voice.

"Aah."

Kanda held out his hands for the boys to take which they were able to hold onto his finger instead with their little hands as they finally let go of his legs; while Tyki grabbed hold of their rolling cooler's handle with another hand holding onto one of Lenalee's legs.

"Park time, kids!" said Tyki in his childish voice.

"Yay!"

Kanda just shook his head while smiling, "Let's go."

Moments like these are worth living for except when he had to deal with Tyki's mischievous side which includes one day of sore muscles, cleaning dirty sheets and penguin walking.


End file.
